One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 17
Leone and Galick stood face to face at the center of the crater. Neither breaking eye contact, or moving an inch. Saber rose his hand up and dropped it fast. "BEGIN!!" Leone made the first move, his body transformed into a muscular lion hybrid in a split second, his Haki infused fist buried itself into Galick launching him backwards into the walls of the crater. "Hmm. Maybe I overestimated you. You're not that tough." Galick didn't move, but his laughter boomed ominously throughout the entire island. Thunderclouds quickly gathered around him and propelled him to his feet. He brushed his braids out of his glaring face and directed his hatred towards Leone. "Don't get ahead of yourself, cat." Galick taunted. He flashed forward with a strike of lightning and shot his knee into leone's jaw. As he flew upwards, Galick followed closely upon a black cloud. He grabbed Leone by the ankle and dangled him high above the ground. "LIGHTNING ROD!!" Galick boomed as they were both struck with millions of volts of lightning. Several bolts came crashing down upon the two, followed by heavy rain to worsen the pain. With each strike that surged through his body Leone let out a scream of pain and agony. Galick only smiled and dropped him to the ground. He stepped off the cloud and fell with him. Once Leone hit the ground he was only given a second before Galick landed knees first on him. He stood up and glared down at Leone with distaste. "Maybe you overestimated yourself." Leone turned his head slowly. His beating eyes were fixed on Galick. "Go to hell." He mustered somehow before he was stomped into the ground. Cracks rapidly sprouted from Leone's location to the outer crater. Galick rose his hand and a grimy smile was the dominant feature on his face. Large thunderclouds, darker than black swirled overhead before burying the two in a storm of uncontrollable purple lightning. Under the loud booms you heard two things. Galick's laughter, and Leone's cries of pain. Saber dropped from above and kicked Galick off of Leone and disrupting the storm. "You win. Now calm down before you kill him." Galick stood back up and dusted himself off. "Ooh? Why do you care Golden Dragon? Is he a friend of yours?" "Not at all." Saber remarked cautiously. "He's an associate that I can't afford to lose." Saber exhaled. His mind began to wander as laughter filled his brain. Terror washed over him as he stared back at Galick. "Trust me.. It's not that he's my friend. It's that our boss controls my life. Can't afford to die before becoming pirate King." Galick glared at Saber and shrugged before walking off. "Whatever. I won in the end." He remarked loudly as he dispersed into several thunderclouds. Saber rolled his eyes. "Next fight." Saber looked at the list and laughed. "I forgot he existed.. Sammy vs. Silver!" The crowd started to laugh. Kent looked to Fantasia confused. "Who's Sammy?" "The most annoyingly weak pirate captain ever. You know of Buggy the Clown right?" Fantasia asked. "Yeah of course. He was at the War of The Best. I think he's a warlord now.." "Now Sammy idolized Buggy...,A little too much... He became a clown just like him and went looking for a devil fruit.. And got the most useless fruit ever. All it does.. Is make you squeak with every motion you make." Kent snickered, which turned into a full laugh. "What? So like if he flinches he'll squeak?" Fantasia nodded, trying to hold back her laughter. "He makes a damn good clown. But for a pirate... Not so much." She caught a glimpse of red clown hair as it entered the crater. "Ooh! Look! There he is!" Kent rose an eyebrow. "Fantasia? Something doesn't seem right.... He isn't squeaking." - Silver slid down the crater and cracked his knuckles. "I'm sorry old sport, but I have to end this quickly. I'm sorry." Sammy smiled. "Well if it isn't Silver the Creationist." Roxas' voice broke out from his disguise. "Time for my epic reveal!" He announced, tearing off his disguise. "It's me! Roxas! The White Star of the Marines!" Roxas shouted, before pointing towards Silver. "Let's go!" Saber smiled. "A marine?" He held out his hand, calming down the riled up pirates that were ready to attack. "Calm down.. This is interesting.. We'll let him compete.. BEGIN!!" He ordered. Roxas made the first move he stepped towards Silver and ducked under Silvers attempt at a counterattack, reflecting his white light missile up into the sky before rocketing his foot into Silver's chin. "I call this... The Tornado Of Rock!... Sas." He laughed before spinning himself rapidly kicking Silver into the walls of the crater. Silver pulled himself out and started to glow brightly. He disappeared in a burst of light and dropped down with a hard kick knocking Roxas through the ground and spreading the crater even further. Roxas crawled through the cracks and shot up into the sky. He drew his sword and reflected sunlight into Silver's eyes before landing before him. He dug his sword into the ground and shot his foot into Silver's gut, caught him to spit up as he backed away. Roxas lifted up his fist like a boxer and began dealing heavy punches that knocked Silver along the edges of the crater. Silver rolled out of the way and spat up blood. He wiped his brow and looked to Roxas with calming eyes. "Nice job." He complimented. "Don't hate me for this.." Silver placed his hand on his heart. In a swift movement, he dropped his arm to his side sigh a trail of white light following it. "White Drive." Silvers eyes flashed pure white as his body encased itself in white light. He lunged towards Roxas at blinding speeds. Roxas kicked through him but only dispersed his afterimage. "Right here!!" Silver shouted from behind and elbowed Roxas across the floor of the crater. A trail of white light followed closely after Roxas and Silver appeared at the end of it, grabbing Roxas by his leg and tossing him into the sky. The light around his body gathered into a single place in between his hands as he prepared to fire his beam. Roxas tumbled in the air then looked to the crowd. "This is how you make a debut TK!" He smiled before looking back down to Silver who was propelling himself towards Roxas. "Uh oh!" Silver flashed up to Roxas and drove his arm across Roxas' head, launching him higher into the air. Roxas tumbled to an upright position, high above the island. A wide grin tugged at his lips. "Silver you were a great opponent. But now I have to end this." Armament Haki clad itself all along Roxas' body. "Black Star Combination!!" Roxas flipped so his head would be closest to the ground and kicked at the air shooting him down to Silver. Before Silver could react he was met with a barrage of punches and spin kicks, that kept him from reaching the ground. He felt his body crumble under the pain and with one final blow it was over. Roxas shot his arm and leg into Silver's gut and forced him into the ground with a large backlash. Dust flew out of the crater as Roxas landed in the center of it. Saber chuckled as he allowed the smoke to clear. "The winner... ROXAS!!" Roxas once again turned to the audience. "You see that? That's how awesome I am!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc